Forgotten
by Evedawalrus
Summary: Simply Forgotten. A girl is forgotten. By her friends, her family, and the one she loved most. The world has forgotten her. She tries to forget herself. Tony Stark does not forget. But how can a forgotten girl be remembered?


Stupid headphones, always getting tangled.

The stark white cords were silently separated from their complex knot, finally freed and held aside. They were frayed and old, and anyone else would have simply thrown them in the trash. But they worked. And that's all that mattered to her.

A cord was silently plugged into a cracked girl walked silently in the darkness as she nestled the earbuds into their rightful places. Then, the dark fled, the electronic glow of the screen lighting up her face. Going to her music, she gazed at the cover of the album, which depicted a young boy with a black Stars and Stripes going down one half of his face. His emotions were complex and hard to read. He had the look of a person who has been through so much, and thinks, no, knows that it'll never get better. Not many people would be able to decipher his blank expression, see the hopeless look in his eyes.

But hey, the best kind of person able to understand how he felt would be one who thought the same way he did... right?

It started to rain.

Trees that seemed to rise forever grew thin as she walked, and slowly disappeared.

There was a clearing up ahead.

The rain flowed down like needles, tiny pins that cut through the frigid air. The field, so beautiful on a summer day, was awash with the cloudiness the precipitation caused. It was hard to see the other end of the meadow.

The hoodie hund loosely over her head, hiding the cords that snaked down from her ears. It protected her face and kept it dry. Well, for now. She looked out upon the field filled with the tiny blue flowers, and a sad, sad smile came as she remembered the name.

Forget-Me-Nots.

Slowly trudging into the field, the rain poured down on her, the huge trees of the forest no longer providing shelter. One would wonder, why would a girl be out on this cold, horrible night? Then, the ones who knew would slowly, sadly shake their heads at the ones who didn't.

The girl stood in the middle of the field of fragile flowers, her phone still glowing softly. She took a deep breath, the freezing air filling her lungs. She shivered, and coughed. Already it was happening. The smile that graced her lips vanished, and her eyes closed. The brilliant grey orbs hid, seeing nothing now but black. Moving without sight, the girl slowly, slowly bent down. With much grace, she sat on the drenched ground. A tingle went down her spine as she felt the wet grass instantly soak her clothes.

Then, with eyes still shut, her thumb pressed the small triangle on the screen. The opening chords filled her mind, blocking out the thunder and rain. The soft whistling played perfectly along with the drumbeats that started a second later, and the girl slipped the phone under her coat, under her shirt, over her heart. It would stay safe there, and stay like that until the rain finally touched its screen.

She stretched her legs out, welcoming the drops of water that immediately clung to the dry, pale skin. Then, she laid down, her back resting upon the petals. She put her arms out, feeling the thin periwinkle petalsAs the vocals started, she felt herself sink into the melody.

**_Stuck in the jet wash,_**

**_Bad trip I couldn't get off_**

**_And maybe I bit off more than I could chew_**

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open.

**_And overhead of the aqua blue_**

All she could see were the drops of rain falling down on her.

**_Fall to your knees, bring on the rapture_**

**_Blessed be the boys time can't capture_**

**_On film or between the sheets_**

**_I always fall from your window to the pitch black streets_**

The sky was so dark, the clouds almost black.

**_And with the black banners raised_**

**_As the crooked smiles fade_**

**_Former heroes who quit too late_**

**_Who just wanna fill up the trophy case again_**

She smiled, her eyes misty as the music built.

**_And in the end_**

**_I'd do it all again_**

**_I think you're my best friend_**

**_Don't you know that the kids aren't al-, kids aren't alright_**

And the clear drop that slipped down her cheeks mixed with the salty one.

**_I'll be yours_**

**_When it rains it pours_**

The unforgiving flood from above agreed as her clothes grew heavy.

**_Stay thirsty like before_**

She ignored the ice that was creeping its way towards her heart.

**_And don't you know that the kids aren't al-, Kids aren't alright._**

She slipped away.

Forgotten.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD(pagebreeeeeeak)

Just a little dabbling of writing, I'll be making this into something else when I have the time. And don't worry, things may turn out a bit better for our forgotten girl.

Now I'm going to try to get to sleep before midnight.

Merry Christmas, everybody.


End file.
